My Teme and I
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Terinspirasi dari cerita Sun-T yang 'Soul' dan juga film 'My Girl and I'. Don't Like Don't Read! mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto berasal dari Masashi Kishimoto, Soul berasal dari kak Sun-T~

Pair: SasuNaru

Rated: T

Warn: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.

A/N

My first yaooooi! Hehhehe akhirnya kesampean bikin yapi-_-v oh ya ini jalan ceritanya aku ngikutin cerita kak **Sun-T** yang judulnya **Soul**. Kalian wajib baca. Itu sedih banget TvT. Dan juga banyak terinspirasi dari film "**My Girl and I**" Ok, ga mau banyak bacot! Cekidoooot!

~*\^^/*~

Aku mengibaskan jubah putihku, dan terus berjalan menembus kabut malam. Hanya ada kesunyiaan dan kegelapan. Hanya cahaya sang rembulan dan juga beberapa lampu jalanan yang menyinari jalanan sepi tempat aku berjalan. Aku berhenti sejenak disebuah gedung. Gedung putih dengan jam besar di tengah-tengah gedung itu. Tertulis dengan bangga di depan sekolah itu "Konoha High School". Aku sedikit ragu. Apa aku akan masuk ke dalam gedung itu atau melewatinya?

Menghela nafas. aku memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung itu dan mengingat segalanya

~*\^^/*~

Kulihat lapangan itu. Lapangan yang dulu sering aku pakai untuk bermain basket dengannya. Tak peduli hujan menghadang. Bila kami memang belum lelah, kami akan meneruskan bermain bola basket itu sampai kami benar-benar lelah.

"Hahahahha teme! Three point lagi!" ujarku dengan tersenyum senang karena bola ku lagi-lagi bernilai 3

"Ya ya dobe, kau memang jago soal basket." Ujarnya saat itu

Teme yang kumaksud adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga berada seperti ku. Ibunya hanya pekerja kantoran biasa. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, ia hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya, ibunya dan kakaknya di rumah pinggiran laut yang amat kecil.

Beda denganku. Ayahku deriktur dari Namikaze corp,. Akan tetapi aku kadang merasa iri dengan si teme ini. Dia punya kakak, sedangkan aku tidak. Dia punya teman dirumahnya. Sedangkan aku tidak. Maka dari itu, aku lebih suka berlama-lama di sekolah. Toh, di rumah pun tak ada yang menungguku.

Untungnya, si Sasuke ini mau menemaniku selama aku di sekolah. Dan kalau mau pulang ia selalu memboncengku dengan sepedanya. Dan saat-saat itulah yang paling ingin ku ulangi.

~*\^^/*~

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah ku. Masih ku ingat nomor loker sekolahku. 106. Kutelusuri kumpulan loker-loker itu. Kucari nomor 106 dan ku temukan. Masih sama. Belum berubah dari saat 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku meninggalkan sekolah ini terakhir kalinya.

Puas dengan loker, aku mencari kelasku dulu. Kelasku dengan si teme. Kelas yang terakhir kali ku tempati. Kelas 3-E. ku tatap pintu kelasku. Menarik nafas cukup dalam, kuger pintu kayu itu

GREEEEK

Persis. Belum berubah. Masih sama persis seperti dulu. Ku lewati bangku-bangku dihadapi. Yang kutuju hanya 1. Bangku di nomor ke-3 dari kiri dekat dengan jendela. Bangku yang biasa aku tempati dengan si Sasuke. Tempat biasa kami bercanda tertawa, contek-contekkan dan tertidur bersama.

"Teme, ada apa ini? Kok, kelas heboh sekali?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke

"Bertaruh denganku aku yakin kau lupa mengerjakan PR sejarah." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendengus

Hening.

"APA TEME? KOK KAMU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU ADA PR SEJARAH?" Teriakku seketika

"Kau tidak bertanya." Ujarnya enteng

"Ggggggrrrrrr! Yasudah! Pinjam PR mu!" Ucapku geram

"Gomen, sedang di pake oleh Sakura, setelah Sakura Shino, setelah Shino.. erm entah siapa lagi." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahu

Seketika badan ku lemas. Bersihin toilet deh..

"Teme! Karena mu aku dihukum! Sekarang, belikan aku kroket dikantin!" pintahku

Sasuke mendecih sekali, lalu berkata, "Itu bukan salahku, dobe. Salahkan otak dobemu!"

"Teme! Pokoknya belikkan aku krokeeeet!" Tegasku seraya menggembungkan pipiku

Ku dengar ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, dobe. Apapun mau mu."

Sontak, aku berseru, "Yeiy! Teme baik!"

~*\^^/*~

Ah, atap sekolah. Tempat biasa aku dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekedar berbincang sambil menikmati makan siang. Masih ku ingat betapa nikmatnya Sushi dan juga Onigiri isi abon buatan ibu Sasuke. Dan masih ku ingat juga ekspresi lelah Sasuke saat ia tau lagi-lagi aku makan ramen. Sesaat aku teringat kembali. Sebuah kenangan dan juga sebuah apel.

"Ne, dobe, aku belum punya nomor handphone mu sampai sekarang. Boleh aku minta?" Tanyanya saat kami menikmati makan siang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah

"Tentu, teme! Mana handphone mu?"

"Kebetulan aku tidak membawa handphone. Dan saat ini aku membawa spidol. Kau tulis saja disini." Ia memberiku sebuah apel

"Apel?" tanyaku bingung

"Ya. Tulis saja nomormu di apel itu. Aku tidak suka apel. Aku lebih suka tomat." Ucapnya seraya memasukkan onigiri ke mulutnya

"Baiklah.."

~*\^^/*~

Aku tertawa mengingat kejadian itu. Mendadak sekelebat bayangan muncul didepanku. Dua bocah lelaki. Satu berambut pirang satunya berambut hitam kelam. Dan aku pun ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatku manusia paling sempurna seumur hidupku…

"Aku ingin mencari takdirku, dobe." Kata Sasuke.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu, teme?"

"Ck, dobe. Maksudku begini. Kakek menemukkan takdir nya bersama nenek. Ayah bersama ibu. Dan aku.. aku ingin takdirku bersama kau, dobe." Ucapnya dengan kalimat yang tak biasanya. Biasanya dia hanya berbicara satu dua kalimat saja. Hahaha

"Te-teme?"

"Kau tau arti dari 'I Love You'?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu! Artinya 'Aku Cinta Kamu' jadi?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe. Itu tandanya kau mau jadi milikku." Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum dan bukan menyeringai.

Mendadak, kami tertawa bersama. Betapa konyolnya pernyataan cinta ini…

"Aku butuh refreshing, teme. Aku ingin berlibur." Kataku mengutarakan apa keinginanku sejak kemarin

"Hn? Kau mau kemana dobe?" tanya nya

"Entahlah. Aku ingin ke pulau kecil yang ada di dekat pelabuhan feri itu! Ya teme! Aku ingin kesana! Kau setuju, teme?" tanya ku harap-harap cemas

"Pukul 12 kutunggu kau di pelabuhan."

"Aaaaahhh~ jadi ini ya pulau yang ramai dibicarakan itu? Sejuuuknyaaaa!" puji ku. Kulirik Sasuke yang tampak berfikir, "Apa, teme?" tanyaku tak tahan dengan mukanya yang serius itu

"Ini… ini dekat rumah nenekku, dobe…" bisiknya

"Hah? Yang benar? Ayo kita kesana, temeeeee!" ucapku bersemangat seraya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke

"Iya, iya dobe! Sabar, aduh ah pelan-pelan dobe!" tawa ku menggema mendengarnya berteriak meringis sakit.

"Konnichiwa! Permisi!" teriak ku. Sasuke berdiri disebelahku seraya melipat tangan. Lalu dia main masuk menerobos pagar yang berwarna putih itu

"Hei teme! Tidak sopan main masuk rumah orang!" seruku

"Percuma kau teriak-teriak, dobe. Nenekku itu tuli!"

"Nenek! Nenek! Kau dimana?" seru Sasuke. Cih, tadi ia tidak mengizinkan ku berteriak. Sekarang? Dasar teme!

Ku lihat seseorang mendekat ke arah kami. Seorang wanita yang masih tampak muda dan cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat dan di ikat dua mendatangi kami, "Sasuke! Apa kabar! Dan oh, siapa pemuda manis ini?" Tanyanya

Sasuke mengambil pulpen dan kertas dari meja diseblahnya dan menuliskan sebuah kata, 'Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto.'

"Oh, salam kenal Namikaze-san.."

"Ya, sama-sama.." ucapku berusaha sesopan mungkin

"Apa? Kamu minta makan? Wah, aku belum masak apa-apa!" ucapnya panik

Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang memberi pembatas antara kasurku dengan kasurnya. Aku hanya bernyanyi seraya melihat hujan.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend__  
__The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else__  
__But you_

Aku terus melatunkan lagu Michael Cera dengan Ellen Page yang berjudul "Anyone Else But You" itu. Sampai Sasuke berdiri di sampingku dan bertanya,

"Aku sampai sekarang tidak tahu. Apa hujan itu turun setetes demi setetes atau atau turun bersamaan? Dulu, saat aku berumur 7 tahun ada seorang buta datang padaku saat hujan dan bertanya, 'Hujan itu turun setetes demi setetes atau bersamaan?' saat itu aku menjawab bersamaan. Sekarang aku mulai ragu akan jawabanku saat itu."

Aku tertawa dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang tau akan hal itu, teme. Hanya tuhan yang tau. Kalau aku bingung nya adalah bagaimana orang bisa menyembunyikan peraasaanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Begini, bila kamu ke stasiun kau akan bertemu dengan puluhan orang. Ambil contoh kau melihat wanita sedang membeli karcis, wajahnya biasa. Datar. Tampak tak ada apapun. Tapi, apa kau tahu bahwa mungkin saja kemarin ia baru dapat kabar bahwa ayahnya meninggal dan sekarang ia ingin datang ke pemakamannya. Betulkan Sasuke? Apa manusia itu sehebat itu?" tanyaku

Sasuke memegang bahu ku dan menghadapkanku padanya, "Sama seperti jawabanmu sebelumnya, dobe. Hanya tuhan yang tahu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam itu, bibir kami bersatu…

Aku terbangun malam itu dan mendapatkan hujan sudah berhenti. Segera ku ambil sebuah buku dari tas ku dan beranjak keluar menuju pinggiran pantai di pulau itu. Menumpahkan segala kebohongan dan rahasia ku ke dalam buku kecil yang disebut, diari.

Aku dengar langkah kaki berat seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Bisa dipastikan itu Sasuke

"Dobe, kau membuatku kaget saat mendapati kau tidak ada dikasurmu!" desisnya

Segera kututup buku diari ku dan memberikan cengiran yang biasa, "Hehe, maaf teme!"

"Berhenti juga hujannya…" desah Sasuke, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di pinggir pantai seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tak ada. Hanya mencari sebuah kesejukkan. Hahaha." Jawab ku

"Hn."

Dan kesunyian kembali datang di tengah-tengah kami.

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepalaku. Panas yang menyengat tak ku hiraukan. Aku terus menaburkan biji-biji bunga yang tadi pagi baru ku beli. Sasuke belum bangun mungkin. Oh, entahlah.

"Dobe! Oi! Dobee!" ah itu dia. Panjang umur dia.

Ku balikkan badanku ke arah sumber suara. Ku lihat ia sedang melambaikkan tangannya. Ku balas lambaian tangannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu cairan keluar dari hidung ku. Darah. Aku jatuh dan semua gelap. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakkan Sasuke, "NARUTO!"

~*\^^/*~

Aku berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Dan, aku kembali menyusuri jalan setapak. Ku lihat jam yang ada di gedung itu. Pukul 10 malam. Aku tak tahu tempat apalagi yang harus ku tuju. Lalu, terlintas sebuah tempat. Ya! Aku harus ke sana!

Ku buka mataku. Dan ku lhat langit-langit berwarna putih yang tertimpal cahaya matahari.

"Ohayou Namikaze-san," seseorang menyapaku

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wanita dengan baju putih sedang mengecek sesuatu

Lalu ku sadari. Aku dirumah sakit.

"Hn, ohayou." Balasku

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Ku dapati ayahku tertidur di sofa yang berada di sudut kamar. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun. Ku berikan cengiran khas ku, "Hehe, ohayou tousan!"

Ayahku tampak masih bingung, perlahan ia berkata, "Ya, ohayou Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik sekali!" ujarku ceria

"Maaf kalau lancang, tapi saya ingin bertanya, Namikaze-san, apa anda mau makan pagi anda di bawa sekarang?" tanya suster yang tadi menyapaku

"Eumh, kebetulan aku lapar. Ya! Aku mau!" ucapku menyetujui

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Pamit suster itu

Setelah suster itu keluar aku bertanya pada ayah, "Siapa yang membawa ku ke sini?"

"Lelaki yang berlibur bersama juga." Jawab ayahku

"Oh, Sasuke.." bisikku

Sasuke, aku kangen padamu..

"Apa tousan memberitahu penyakitku?" Tanyaku panik

Ayahku menggeleng

"Tidak. Ayah bilang kau hanya kena anemia."

Seketika, hatiku lega. Sasuke belum tahu apapun.

"Namikaze-san, ini makan pagi anda. Maaf, membuat menunggu." Suster yang tadi masuk lagi ke kamarku seraya membawa troli berisi makanan

"Ya, tak apa. Taruh saja disitu. Nanti saya makan." Pintaku

Aku sendiri. Ayahku terlah pergi ke kantor. Sepi. Andaikan ada teme disini. Kubuka plastik penutup makanan ku. Ck, bukan ramen. Hanya nasi dengan porsi pas-pasan dan daging bistik. Air mineral. Dan juga apel. Ah, aku benci rumah sakit!

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku mengenal langkah ini

GREEEEK!

"Konnichiwa, pangeran anemia! Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa sudah baikkan? Bila belum aku rela memberikkan seluruh darahku padamu!" ujar Sasuke OOC

"Teme! Kau sangat OOC disini! Dan lihat! Ada ayahku disini!" ucapku malu

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan buru-buru berkata, "Konnichiwa, Namikaze-sama."

"Eumh, dobe. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sudah ya, ada banyak PR. Jaa ne~"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang OOC.

Aku sedang menyisir rambutku dengan tangan. Saat kulihat di tanganku banyak terdapat helaian rambut berwarna pirang keemasan. Dan aku tahu, itu rambut ku.

Kuraih handphone ku. Aku mengetik pesan singkat pada Sasuke,

_Mencintai mu adalah kesalahan. Aku sangat amat menyesal pernah mengenalmu. Apa sampai sekarang kau tak sadar bahwa aku hanya memainkanmu ha?_

Mengapa aku mengetik sepeti itu? Aku hanya tak mau ia terlalu shock saat tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat ingin ku kirim pesan itu aku teringat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Dan seketika, pesan itu aku hapus.

Hari ini sangat terik. Dan aku tidak di rumah sakit. Bukan, aku bukan sudah keluar. Aku kabur. Aku bosan di rumah sakit. Tujuanku satu. Rumah Sasuke.

Ting Ting Ting Ting

"Madara-sama!" aku memanggil nama kakek Sasuke

Tak lama pintu depan rumah Sasuke dibuka, dan muncullah Madara Uchiha, kakek dari Sasuke.

"Ah kamu, Naruto! Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Aku ingin minta tolong." Ucapku seraya tersenyum

"Apa? Katakan saja." Jawabnya

"Aku ingin mencoba tidur di peti mati.."

"Hah?"

Sempit. Ya. Itulah yang kurasakan di dalam peti mati.

BRAK

Kudengan sesuatu di lempar. Terkejut, aku langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah suara. Suara itu di timbulkan oleh Sasuke,

"Teme.."

Sasuke tampak kaget. Seketika mukanya menjadi marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kabur dari rumah sakit? Sifatmu kekanak-kanakkan, Naruto! Dan kenapa kau membohongi aku? Kau bilang kau hanya sakit anemia! Nyatanya? LEUKIMIA KAN!"

Sasuke tau darimana?

Sasuke berbalik dan pergi. Refleks, aku langsung mengerjarnya.

Sasuke menaiki sepedanya dan pergi kearah bukit yang menghadap ke lautan. Kulihat ia berdiri disana. Diam menatap nanar ke lautan.

"Hosh.. hoshh,, te-teme.. hossh…" aku biarkan nafasku teratur dan mulai berbicara lagi

"Teme…" panggilku

Sasuke tak menjawab

"Sasuke.." panggilku lagi

Tak ada respon. Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupukku.

"Sasuke, gomenasai.. Sasuke. Hiks."

Sasuke berbalik menghadapku. Dia masih diam. Aku lanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku tahu aku salah. Gomenasai.. sasuke.. hikss…"

Sasuke berjalan kearahku. Dan mendekapku dengan hangat. Kudengar ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kau memang bodoh, dobe. Sudah. Aku antar kau pulang."

Sasuke mengambil sepedanya. Dia menunjuk tempat memboncengnya ke arahku dan berkata, "Naiklah."

Kuhapus air mataku dan mengagguk, "Yosh!"

Saat perjalanan pulang Sasuke menyanyikkan lagu Anyone Else But You untukku. Sunggu aku merasa hangat. Di pertengahan aku menyela, "Sasuke…"

Dia menjawab, "Hn?"

"Bila aku memanggilmu, kau harus jawab ya.." pintaku dengan suara lirih

"Hn."

"Sasuke.."

"Huh?"

"Sasukeeee…"

"Hnn"

"Teme~"

"Ya, dobe.."

"Apa hal yang paling kau suka, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke di telepon

"Ramen! Ramen adalah segalanya untukku!" jawabku, "Kalau kau?" tanyaku

"Tomat. Tomato is everything to me." Jawabnya

"Ah, tomat mulu!" ujarku sebal

"Kau juga. Ramen terus." Balasnya, "Sekarang, apa yang paling kau benci?"

"Jarum suntik. Mereka menyakitkan. Dan setelah disuntik aku selalu merasa lelah. Kalau kau Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Apa ya? Hn, rokok mungkin? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tak suka rokok." Jawab Sasuke

"Okeee sekarang aku mau tanya, hal apa yang paling kau istimewa kan?" Tanyaku

Hening sejenak

"Hn, hal istimewa ya, dobe? Dirimu. Mungkin?" jawab Sasuke

Kurasakan muka ku memanas, "Kok mungkin sih?" tuntut ku

"Hehe, iya, dobe. Kau hal paling istimewa yang aku punya." Tegas Sasuke

"Hehehe, begitu dong!" ucapku senang, "Kalau hal istimewa untukku juga kamu, temee!"

Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Teme, besok kan libur. Kamu ke sini ya! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" Pintah ku

"Ya, dobe."

Pagi, saat aku terbangun hal mengejutkan datang tepat di depan mataku. Ku lihat sebuah pembungkus terbuat dari plastik mengurung ku dari sudut tempat tidur hingga sudut sofa di sebelah tempat tidurku. Pembungkus itu tinggi dan berwarna transparan. Kalau begini, bagaimana aku menyentuh teme?

"Sus, kenapa aku di kurung seperti ini?" tanya ku pada suster yang berada di daerah kamarku yang tidak di bungkus

"Agar kuman-kuman tidak masuk ke daerah anda, Namikaze-san," jawabnya

Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku.

Aku dengar pintu di buka dan masuk lah seseorang yang paling aku tunggu, Sasuke. Sasuke tampak kaget melihat sebagian kamarku yang di bungkus oleh plastik sialan ini. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju plastik itu. Saat hendak ku buka plastik itu, Sasuke menahannya.

"Tidak, dobe." Tegasnya

Aku sedikit merengut karna hal ini. Aku tanya, "Kenapa? Aku ingin menyentuhmu, teme!"

Ku taruh tanganku di platik itu, dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya. Sungguh Sasuke, aku ingin sekali di peluk mu. Ku tutup mataku dan ku dekatkan bibirku kearah plastik itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ku rasakan sesuatu selain plastik itu menyentuh bibirku. Dan aku tau, itu bibir Sasuke.

Ciuman kedua kami aneh. Karna ciuman kami di batasi oleh plastik. Walau begitu, aku tetap senang. Saat bibir kami terpisah ku lihat muka Sasuke tegang. Dan dia berbalik, meninggalkan ku sendiri..

Baru aku sadari saat ini. Tas yang ku pakai saat ke pulau waktu itu tak ada. Mungkin ketinggalan. Ah, padahal ada diari ku disana. Aku ingin kembali ke pulau itu..

GREEEEK

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke pintu. Dimana sudah berdiri Sasuke disana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Kau pucat sekali, dobe." Cemasnya

Aku tertawa hambar, "Aku baik-baik saja, teme."

Aku diam sejenak. Aku bingung. Apa aku harus utarakan keinginanku pada Sasuke? Pilihanku jatuh pada, Ya.

"Sasuke, aku—aku ingin kembali ke pulau itu," bisikku seraya menundukkan kepala

Saat aku mendongak ku lihat Sasuke menyeringai, "Permintaan yang tepat, dobe." Bisiknya juga. Sesaat, ia meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah tiket. Tiket kapal feri untuk ke pulau itu.

Tersenyum, aku membuka plastik penutup ini. Kali ini beda. Sasuke tak menghalangiku. Bersama, kami keluar dari rumah sakit itu

Hujan turun saat kami mulai menaiki taksi. Kondisi ku makin lemas. Aku meletakkan kepala ku di bahu Sasuke. Dan aku meringis kedinginan. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Ia langsung memelukku dan mencium puncak kepala ku.

"Dingin, teme…" lirih ku

"Aku tahu. Tahan dobe. Kita hampir sampai di pelabuhan." Ujar Sasuke menyemangati

Dari radio taksi, aku bisa tahu bahwa ada badai di daerah laut. Mungkin, seluruh perjalanan kapal di undur. Tapi aku tak peduli. Bila saat ini aku akan meninggal, aku ingin meninggal disana. Bila tidak terwujud, ya sudahlah.

Taksi kami berhenti tanda bahwa kami sudah sampai. Sasuke memberikan sejumlah uang dan segera memapah ku kearah gedung yang kemarin kami kunjungin. Ku lihat tempat itu amat sepi. Sasuke membawa ku ke kursi tunggu dan berkata, "Kita akan pergi, dobe! Kau harus tahan! Kita akan ke pulau itu! Bagaimana pun caranya!"

Setelah berkata itu dia berlari kearah informasi dan berbicara entah apa pada orang yang ada disana. Dan sesaat ku dengar ia berteriak, "AKU HARUS PERGI! BAGAIMANA PUN CARANYA!" dan ku dengar teriakkan orang lain, "LEPASKAN BOCAH GILA INI DARI KU!" dan berbagai macam teriakkan Sasuke lain nya yang terus memaksa untuk pergi. Pandanganku mengabur da aku memanggil Sasuke dengan lirih, "Teme.."

Tidak ada jawaban

"Sasuke.."

TAP TAP TAP

Ku dengar derap kaki Sasuke, "Kita tidak bisa pergi, dobe. Gomenasai.." ujarnya lirih

Dengan nyawa yang tertinggal aku mengucapkan kata terakhir ku, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Dan aku pun tertidur. Tidak dengan tenang. Karna dia belum menepati janjinya. Untuk selalu menjawab ketika aku memanggilnya.

~*\^^/*~

Maka, disinilah aku. Menagih janjinya. Entah bagaimana aku bisa kembali. Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti aku sedang di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah kecil yang menghadap ke arah lautan. Rumahnya. Rumah teme ku. Rumah Sasuke…

Ku masuki rumah itu. Sepi. Apa tidak ada orang? Kakiku membawa ku ke sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Ku masuki ruangan itu dan aku melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sebuah meja dengan tangan yang terlipat sebagai bantal.

Seseorang itu lelaki. Dengan rambut hitam kelam. Dan aku tahu. Itu Sasuke.

Aku perhatikan meja yang sedang di tidurinya. Ada bingkai foto dengan foto aku dan dia di dalamnya. Dan ada apel yang dulu aku pakai untuk menulis nomer Handphoneku. Dan sebuah buku. Buku yang amat ku kenali. Buku diariku.

Buku itu terbuka di halaman yang ternoda. Noda darah yang dulu jatuh dari hidungku. Kulihat tulisanku,

_Aku ingin sekali melihat apa hasilku. Aku baru saja menaburkan biji-biji bunga di pulau ini. Aku sangat ingin lihat. Apa warna biji bunga yang ku taburkan. Apa ungu? Atau kuning? Atau merah seperti darah? Aku sangat ingin lihat_

Lalu, tulisanku yang lainnya

_Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Saatku menutup mata ini selamanya. Tapi, bila begitu, aku tak akan menjemput Sasuke. Aku ingin dia menikmati dunia ini sampai akhirnya. Tidak, walau dia memohon, meminta atau apapun untuk aku jemput. Tidak, Sasuke. Nikmatilah hidupmu. Hidupmu akan panjang. Dan tidak akan pendek seperti ku, Sasuke._

Aku rasakan dia bergerak. Dan.. terbangun. Bahagia rasanya bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia makin tampan.

"Teme.." panggilku. Entah apa dia mendengarnya

Mendadak, mukanya tegang. Ku coba memanggilnya lagi

"Sasuke, mana janji mu untuk selalu menjawab panggilanku?" tanyaku

"Sasuke.." panggilku lagi

"Hn.." DIA MENJAWAB!

Tak percaya, aku panggil dia lagi, "Teme!"

"Huh?" aku masih tak percaya

"Teme~" pancingku

"Apa, dobe?" jawabnya

Kau mendengarku Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan diriku serasa ditarik kembali. Tapi, sebelum aku pergi aku melihat foto sebuah bukit yang penuh akan bungan berwarna ungu. Mungkin itu hasil karya ku sewaktu dulu. Aku bersyukur aku sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Dan, inilah yang disebut kematian.

**~*\^^/*~ Fin ~*\^^/*~**

*ngintip*

Halo! Bujuk, banyak amat yak? Pertama kalinya! HAHAHAH!

Ok, aku tau ini terlalu ngikutin "My Girl And I" tapi emang udah aku sebutin kan di atas? Banyak terinspirasi dari film "My Girl And I" dan makasih banyak buat kak Sun-T udah ngijinin aku ngikutin cerita nya kayak cerita Soul. Sun-T emang the best!

Adakah yang mau mereview cerita aneh ini?


End file.
